


Restless

by TwistedTurk



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTurk/pseuds/TwistedTurk
Summary: A simple retelling of the first night sequence in OMORI.
Kudos: 22





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely meant to stretch my writing muscles just to see what I can do with little to no creative writing experience.

You're awake.  
  
Your heart is racing. Whatever you were dreaming about must not have been pleasant. You try to recall what happened but it's all too fuzzy. Despite that, you feel a sense of dread accompanying your sudden awakening. Nevermind that, it's still too early to get up.  
  
...  
  
You cant fall back asleep, and even worse is you don't even know how long until morning. You might as well get out of bed; your stomach is killing you.  
  
*beep*  
  
Mom's voice comes in through the speakers of your answering machine, updating you on her current status of moving. You start zoning out before you hear the name "Kel".  
  
Kel. You... you haven't heard that name in a while, or at least you _think_ you haven't heard it in a while. Your mind starts racing, wondering if you're even ready to go outside after being shut in for over four years. Why does Kel still care about you, anyway? What will everyone else think about you if you just _now_ decide to come out? So many anxiety riddled questions fill your head that you almost forget what dragged you out of bed in the first place: your stomach.  
  
You read the note attached next to the phone. She says there's steak in the fridge, your favorite.  
  
Before you open your bedroom door, you spot a to-do list written up by your mom. Right, that's what you didn't pay attention to during her voicemail. You don't feel like doing your chores right now.  
  
...  
  
You've been scared of heights for as long as you can remember, but stairs never seemed to bother you too much. What are you so scared about? They're... they're just stairs...  
  
...  
  
You can't bring yourself to do it.  
  
You don't want to look down. You start feeling dizzy even... maybe you can just ignore your stomach and sleep it all off. You've ignored your stomach's demands plenty of times before...  
  
...  
  
You still can't sleep. The growling of your aching stomach is relentless. At least you can say you tried to ignore it...  
  
You open your bedroom door to see a red glow emanating from the window. You feel strangely drawn to it. Although, you can't keep staring at it forever, your stomach simply won't allow it.  
  
Why do the stairs seem longer than before? Are you really gonna go through with this?  
  
...  
  
You can do this.  
  
You see pitch black hands reaching from the darkness upwards on both sides of the stairwell. The farther you get, the more whispering you hear. The hands, they're surrounding you. You just want to go back up but... you can't stop now. The whispering is getting louder. The hands are reaching closer. Louder. Closer. You pick up a knife on the stairs.   
  
...  
  
The whispering's stopped.  
  
You feel a cold hand rest on your shoulder, and in an instant you jolt and turn around, almost losing your footing to see... something...  
  
A massive, jagged, toothy grin over a pitch black figure with so, so many hands coming out of its dark body.  
  
You swing at it attempting to get whatever that thing is away from you. You miss.  
  
It grabs you with its many cold, bone chilling hands. You're so afraid, you can't move no matter what you try.  
  
You manage to snap out of it and swing again with the one free arm you have. Nothing. You can't hurt it.  
  
It shoves you backwards. Somehow you manage to grab onto the rails and catch yourself from falling down the stairs.  
  
As you regain your footing, you hear a voice call out your name...  
  
"Sunny... Take a deep breath... Don't be afraid. It's not as scary as you think."  
  
You do your best to calm down...  
  
...  
  
It's gone...  
  
You're at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
You look behind you to see the stairs were never that steep to begin with, and you don't know whether to laugh at the situation or be upset at yourself for manifesting something so dangerous...  
  
Upon further inspection, you never had a knife either.  
  
...  
  
You got the steak out of the fridge... it's raw. Well, gotta heat it up somehow. Against your better judgement, you attempt to cook the steak in the microwave, paying no mind to how it looked on the inside or whether cooking it in the microwave was ever a good idea to begin with. Never mind all that, you're too hungry to think about it.  
  
...  
  
Your stomach didn't agree with that...  
  
You feel like you're about to throw up...  
  
With seconds to spare, you get to the toilet in time.  
  
Suddenly, you hear... knocking? Who could possibly be at the door in the middle of the night?  
  
...  
  
At the front door, you hear... Mari's voice? She says she needs you to open the door for her. She forgot her keys...  
  
You... know this can't be real. This can't... be real. She isn't...  
  
...  
  
You decide not to open the door. You try to block out whatever she says to you afterwards. She isn't real... she isn't real... she isn't real... she isn't real... she isn't real...  
  
She's...  
  
...  
  
You decide it's best to go back to sleep.


End file.
